legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Zuko
Zuko is a character and anti hero from the Avatar Universe. He is the son of Fire Lord Ozai and possibly the most complex character the series has to offer. He spend much of the series trying to get his ``honor```back to please his father by capturing the Avatar. However as time went by Zuko began wondering if it was all worth it and by the last book he betrays his father to join the Avatar since he knew he made a great mistake at the end of Book 2. Afterwards Zuko is now the emperor of the Fire Nation due to the Promise comics, He is encountered one day by Django of the Dead the 4th in command of The B Team and was offered membership into the team for exchange of repairing The Fire Nation back to it`s great glory as this was Zuko`s goal he accepted the skeletion`s offer and became part of the organzation Best Friends: Aang, Katara, Hiccup, Astrid, Bender, Skipper, Django of The Dead, Hellboy Worst Enemies: Fire Lord Ozai, Giovanni, Malefor, Hazama Voiced by Dante Basco Totally Mobian Spies Zuko is helping Bender against Iron Queen`s Syndicate. Like Hellboy, Jill, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Cammy and others he gives info to the group. While Bender though warns him about Hiroshi Sato (who`s wife was killed by a firebender which he happens to be) Zuko was unknownigly caught by Calamitous but he escaped and met up with Bender. Zuko kept his promise to help Bender and goes with him into the factory. Zuko then joins the fight to save Amnity Park from Calamitous's toybots although he has no idea how to plot a mecha. Then Zuko helps his friends take back the 3rd part of the factory and then Fairy World. Zuko is sucessful with his friends and is ready to help Bender's co collbrator team Eddy under Bender's orders. Zuko then gives his word to help Bender's partner Eddy with the rest of the team. Zuko shows up with the others and goes to help Eddy and the others with their next mission. He helps save the others from Mecha Sally and defiently thinks Professor Pericles is up to something in his theory. Zuko then joins with Big Boss and Zuko`s allies against the Patriots and ends them. Zuko has quite a bit in common with Asami in Legend of Korra. Their most notable trait being their antagonstic relationships with their fathers as they refused to side with their fathers to do what was right The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Zuko is going to come back and help his friends Aang, Katara and the B Team against their common enemy in Discord and also their new enemy Sigma. He helps his friends in escaping Trevalyn, Belmont, Psypheon and Omega. Zuko then goes with Astrid to get Hiccup back and with her and Hellboy face the Kraken. Zuko helps his friends find the girls after Pitch's attack separated the genders.. He and Katara then face and defeat Bane and Yakvone. Legends of Light and Darkness He is co 2nd in command with Astrid to Hiccup. Alongside Astrid he finds Hiccup and they learn about Malefor through Iroh his uncle. Zuko shows up as Profion and acts like a typical ham. He also creeps out Balthazar with this. When he's on the plane, he was uncomfortable like many other members of the team. Zuko is seen next decyphering the clue to where Fichina is in order to get the final Model A fragment. He, Aang, Katara, Hiccup, Astrid and Aleu are split from the others and they are saved by Gohan who joins them on Bender's behalf. Zuko then with the help of Aleu tracks down the location of the 3 Bio Metal H fragments but runs into a trap by Shan Yu. With the others he fights Shan Yu and the others but are forced to retreat when Aleu shoot a rocket at the mountain causing an avalache. He, Astrid and Hiccup save Sabrina from Harvzilla before it kills her. Zuko takes cover from the rain and complains about it while Katara has him quiet. Zuko is put to sleep by the magic spell Horvath uses, He is send to the dream world where he meets Klolona. Zuko invades the castle for the 4th Model F Fragment where he and Hiccup deal with Ventress who tries to kill them or bring them to Malefor. They repel her off and escape. They then return to the real world after this. Through the cave, Zuko complains that its nothing but padding and when they do find the chest, Ozai tries to kill him. Giovanni through sees it better to use cannons which are used. Zuko leads the ones with him to find the final Model L Fragment, he is shocked to hear of Captain H's death which he tells Hiccup and Astrid. Zuko during Sparrow's duel with Blackbeard takes the fragment as a result of being stalled. Zuko, Hiccup and Astrid bring everyone to deck and are warned of Joker someone dangerous as hell. When Harvey asks if he and Sabrina will good for each other and the three assure him they will. Zuko then watches the others get the fragment and gets them back. When Salem tells them about Katara's psychotic episode, Zuko states that she has done this before if his recent memory tells him anything about the situation. Zuko like Hiccup seems ready to trust Hexadecimal and while he thinks there are only two fragments to find, he doesn`t think it`s going to be easy. Zuko sees how Gohan and Aang got along now despite their differences and when Hiccup suggests a plan. Zuko insists that someone should spy on him and he knows who. Though this plan is thrown out of the window when Klonoa causes the heroes to fall in a trap which leads to an abandoned lab which he comments has seen loads of danger. Zuko heads with Hiccup and Astrid to spy on Katara and Aang where they see the former debend the latter. They were in Dexter's lab as Discord wanted to deparvae Dexter and Mandark of their resources. Discord learned this after he and the team learned about me and Dib's partnership. As a result he agreed with Bender on not telling Dib on Discord. When Katara leaves with Weil, Zuko noticed something. WHile her bloodbending is more volunatary, Weil has some influence over her. After traveling throught the lab and having an encounter will Rugal Bernstein, They need to get back to the girls as Rugal tricked them into doing something bad. Hiccup, Zuko and Gohan get a message for where their final task is and tells the girls, he reminds everyone regardless about The Entity and how it absorbed their friends and that they must find a way to defeat it. Zuko goes to find Slade after their plan and Slade is ready to get involved in their mission. Zuko lights the way up for the team with his fire as the path starts to get darker. After a while it begins to lighten up and he puts out his flame when they reach their caverns.Zuko is unsure unlike Hiccup and Astrid whatever they should have Scamp be the message boy. He relents though and helps Scamp get through the level Zuko and Katara go to fight Ozai, where Aang shows up back to normal and the two fight Ozai together and win Zuko is one of the 8 Alpha Team members that battles Malefor with Bender and Slade's help. Zuko wonders how the heck Hazama was able to hijack the plot from Malefor, before learning just how and fighting with Relius Clover. Allies: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Appa, Momo, Iroh, May, Blue, Magneto, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Bartok, Aleu, Terra, Gilbert, Shiny, Derek, C-3PO, R2-D2, Blade, Torch, Jack Sparrow, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Hiccup, Astrid, Petey, Leslie, Lizbeth, Bender, Heloise, Skipper, Django of the Dead, Meowth, Meta Knight, The B Team, The P Team, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lara-su, Obi Wan, Cammy, Jimmy Neutron, Tak, Danny Phantom, Betty Barrett, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Spike, Asami Sato, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru , Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Sherry Birkin,Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Megaman, Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Sabrina Spellman, Gohan, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Patch, Collette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Wreck It Ralph, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Monodramon, Flash Sentry, Twilight Sparkle Enemies: Firelord Ozai, Azula, Akuma, Malefor and his alliance, The Dystopia League, Hunson Abadeer and his empire, The Patriots, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Discord, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Dr.Weil, The Dystopia Leauge, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac zuko 4.png zuko.jpg zuko 10.jpg zuko 11.jpg zuko 12.jpg zuko 13.jpg zuko 14.jpg zuko 15.jpg zuko 16.jpg zuko 17.png zuko 18.jpg zuko 5.jpg zuko 6.jpg zuko 7.jpg zuko 8.jpg zuko 9.jpg Lord_Zuko.png|Zuko, age 90 (as of LoK Book 4) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Members of the B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar Universe Category:Royalty Category:Humans Category:Sexy characters Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Sibling Category:Fourth in Command Category:Elementals Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar The Last Airbender Universe Category:Firebenders Category:The B Crew Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Son of Villain Category:Second in Command Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Atoners Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:Horrible Judge of Character Category:Princes Category:Fettered Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Team heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Main Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Tritagonists in Legends Of Light and Darkness Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Child Soldiers Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Prologue Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:Stoic Characters Category:Martyrs Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Byronic Hero Category:Heroes who save the day Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:Retired Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dante Basco Category:Main Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Allies of the Order of the Just Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Blood Gulch Red Team